fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Voltaik Stiefel
---- Voltaik Stiefel (ボルタ実戦靴, Boruta Jissengutsu; "Voltaic Combat Boots") are a pair of avant-garde compound boots created, designed and utilized by Shin Inari. The boots were heavily inspired from military boots and were later on further modified to assist him in combat. Overview Made from Gore-tex, high-density polyethylene, self-healing hydrogels and an aluminium-mesh and modeled after tactical military boots, the Voltaik Stiefel double as both combat boots and water shoe. The internal structure was later on lined with a layer of wool which is sandwiched between two thin layers of Vinyon; keeping the feet from freezing and providing it with extra-insulation while also increasing it's resistance to chemicals, specially acids. The self-healing hydrogels also allow the boot to repair itself from minor damages, as if it had a limited healing factor of it's own. Also, the compounds used to make these boots render it twice as light as normal combat boots. These flexible boots have light-weight titanium heel and toe-plate that acts as both armor and increases the effectiveness of kicks. The thick polyethylene terephthalate and carbon nanofoam soles and ankle "reinforcers" not only enable Shin to make great jumps but also land on his feet from several storeies and receive a little to no damage to his feet and ankles from such falls. Also the limited silicon padding in the soles reduce the sound from walking; making stealth possible. Also, the leather straps mean that the boots can be easy worn without having to worry about of them being untied as one would if they had laces. The heels also highly textured yet friction resistant; meaning while they will be able to adhere to certain tricky surfaces they won't make any noise. The presence of a titanium heel and the aluminum mesh also means that Shin can easily conduct his Lightning Magic through these boots. The boots further have been upgraded as such, the right heel actually contains a mixture of pressurized sevoflurane, isoflurane, bromoacetone and phenacyl chloride in limited amounts that is maintained and regulated by a magical preservative agent and are kept in working condition by a mirco-lacrima which is also "voice controlled" meaning that on the command of "release" all Shin has to do is raise his boots towards his enemy's face and the gaseous compound would be released. The gas acts as a combination of both tear gas and strong anesthetic gas which makes it very useful in combat; specially if Shin wanted to take out someone without hurting them. While the left-heel itself has a well concealed sonic lacrima fitted inside it which allows him to generate high pitched ultrasonic frequencies just by pressing a button. Later on two small metallic compartments on the sides of each boot were installed. These metal compartments were built with a quick-release hasp that would open with just the right amount of pressure against in a particular spot. These compartments are used to carry and conceal a small customized Fukiya and an array of darts containing high amounts of glycine, VR nerve agent and gamma-aminobutyric acid that are on the tips of the dart but at the same time, darts are pneumatic in nature and act like injections themselves; injecting the victim with the full mixture of the chemical compound, rendering them paralyzed and confused almost instantly. Regardless to say, the boots act as a form of "All Star" footwear. Trivia * These boots have become a part of his already vast arsenal of items and are arguably more used than any other item. Category:Horizon Industries Category:Inventions